Collide
by VideoVixen
Summary: Not suited for minors. Three is more than enough.


**AN** : Just something I wrote out for myself but decided to share with whoever sees this.

Not suited for minors. This is basically porn (though I tried not to make it raunchy) with little story line but of course, you won't find the explicit bits here. You'll find it over on my **AO3** account under the same pennname. Enjoy.

* * *

She was beautiful. The demoness moved with an sensuality that drew the eyes of the many men and women around her. Her body moving perfectly in time to the beat of the slow and dark rhythm. Head thrown back as her hands ran teasingly across her own slim shapely frame. Her silver locks cascading down the back of her dark gray dress. Its hem stopping around her upper thigh. Her toned smooth pale legs leading to manicured toes adorned in black heels.

It was surprising, but not shocking, to see an attractive dark haired woman suddenly press up against the back of the demoness. Wrapping her arms around her as she pressed a kiss against the pale skin of the other woman's exposed shoulder. The silver haired woman smiling as she brought her own hands down to lay them over the human's hold. The two grinding into each other as they moved in time to the song playing throughout the club's speakers.

The silver haired woman turning and pulling the slightly shorter woman's curvaceous frame towards her. Their breast melding as their eyes connected. The human's own white dress much more exposing than her partner's. The front of the dress running down in a slit until it came to a pointed stop right under her breasts. Her arms covered in the material's sleeves. The hem stopping above her knee. Red pumps on her red painted toes. Her raven locks falling down around her nicely. Her gorgeous face painted lightly in bright purple eyebrow and dark red lips. Her lashes curling nicely over mesmerizing brown eyes.

The demoness no less appealing to look upon. Her amber eyes holding in them bad intentions that had the many witnesses wanting to be on the receiving end. Her own lips coated in a light purple. Similar in color the single jagged markings that rested under each eye. The lavender filled crescent moon in the center of her forehead rounding off her exotic beauty. The crimson adorning her lids more visible as they lowered into a sultry look onto her polar opposite.

A brave observer approaching the two. A tall and well built brown haired demon with blue eyes. Moving in behind the demoness and immediately earning the attention of the two women. The silver haired woman offering him a polite smile before softly speaking. "We're together." Turning back to her dance partner in what was an obvious dismissal but the man didn't budge.

"Ah, don't be like that sweetheart." He said in a deep rumble. Placing his hands on her slim hips before pressing himself fully against her backside. "I can give you what your girlfriend can't."

The dark haired woman pulling the other women away from his reach and behind her before turning hard eyes onto the demon. "She's not interested. So why don't you leave."

A smirk pulling his mouth to the side as he let his blue orbs openly roam over her frame. "I can show you two a good time. Add in what your missing." He said lowly before reaching a hand down to grope his growing hardness through his jeans.

Her red lip curling back in disgust only for her view to be disrupted by the sudden large muscled frame that came to stand in between her and the brown haired demon.

"She told you to leave. Why don't you do that."

The demon eyeing the man that suddenly stood before him in distaste. "Look. I found them first. Why don't you go find your own piece of ass." His chin tipping back some at seeing the silver haired demon's lip pull back to reveal a fang.

The two women scrambling forward at recognizing the tenseness in the larger male's body. The brown eyed woman placing a placating hand on his shoulder. Looking up to see the side profile of his striped face. His entire focus on the demon before him. Feeling the tightness under her hand. The two men facing off in an unspoken word of challenge. "He's not worth it, Taisho. Please. Let's just go home. Take us home, Taisho."

The silver haired female silently coming up on the demon's right side. Partially hidden behind his muscled body as she lightly clutched onto his arm. Her amber eyes looking to the aggressive dark haired man.

His blue eyes taking them in before they lit up in realization. An amused low chuckle left him as he looked to their positions. "I get it," smirking as the man's golden eyes narrowed on him. "She protects her and you protect them. Hey," he said with an seemingly innocent throw of his hands in the air. "I'm willing to take one of 'em off your hands. That's too much for one man to handle." Looking to the silver haired demoness with desire clear in his eyes.

The silver haired demon moving forward, the intent clear in his body language but the human wrapped both of her arms around his left arm. Him trying to lightly shrug her off without hurting her. Never taking his eyes from the other as the human left him in an vulnerable position with her hold. "Move, Izayoi." He growled lowly towards her and she instantly shook her head.

"No, because if you attack him then you'll end up in a jail cell and he's not worth that. Let's just go."

He looked down to her, seeing the pleading in her eyes and their eyes stayed locked as he willed himself to calm down. Using her face as a reminder of what he had to lose. Turning to his right at feeling the demoness take his hand in her own. Pressing against him as her eyes showed her vulnerability. Clearly seeing her discomfort. He tore from them with a growl, forcing his feet towards the club's exit and and not towards the vile demon. Hearing their heels behind him as they made to catch up with him.

"You let your women tell you what to do?" The brown haired demon's voice cutting to him in obvious antagonism and he stopped in his tracks, the women stopping at his abruptness. Grinding his teeth as he forced himself to continue to walk forward without a word. Roughly pushing open the side door to the club as the cool night air met him. Growling out his rage as he walked towards the opening that led out towards the street. Suddenly lashing out at the brick wall to the right of him. The blow sending his fist through in a small crater. Pulling back to bang each ball of his fist against the ruined foundation. "Damnit." He clenched through his gnashed teeth. The urge to walk back inside and wipe that smug grin off the bastard's face coming over him in waves. To put his filthy hands on his love. . .A hand on his shoulder made him snap around to meet clear brown.

"I know your upset, love. . . but Akemi needs you right now." She told him softly, squeezing him as he turned to see the silver haired demoness with her arms wrapped around herself. Her bangs hiding her eyes as she stood there with her head bowed. Izayoi nodded and released him and he didn't hesitate to close the distance between him and Akemi, the woman immediately bringing her arms around him as she nestled her head in his chest.

"Your fine, Akemi. I would never hurt you." He mumbled into her soft strands and felt the arms around him tighten.

"I know that, Taisho. I'm so sorry. I'm the one that wanted to come out tonight and now your upset-"

"Shh. It's fine. Izayoi is right. Me being taken from you guys isn't something I'm willing to do. It's fine, love."

She nodded up at him before turning towards the dark haired female and extending a hand out her way. Izayoi coming forth to take the hand held out to her. The dog demon brought her closer to him with a pull off her waist. He bent down, pressing his lips against her forehead. Silently thanking her for being his voice of reason before turning them around to walk from the dark alley and towards the car. Intent on taking them home.

* * *

The ladies sighing as they took off their heels and leaving them by the front door. He himself making to go to the kitchen and make himself a drink. Missing the charged look the two ladies shared as they followed behind him but steering off towards the stairs as he made a right into the large kitchen.

Izayoi shredding off her dress along the way. Akemi already pulling the lacy black thong down her legs and placing them on the door handle to their shared bedroom with a giggle. The human laughing at her antics before reaching for her hand and pulling them towards the connecting bathroom.

Focusing on taking off her own undergarments as Akemi walked by her to turn on the shower head in the clear glass shower stall. The dark haired woman taking in the slim, toned figure before her eyes and feeling herself becoming aroused at the hands that reached back to release erect pink nippples from their confine. The demoness carelessly shredding the dark bra on the tiled floor before stepping into the stall with a knowing look over her shoulder. Suddenly turning her head to dunk it directly under the brunt of the shower spray.

* * *

 **AN** : Just an experiment I wanted to try out for myself. The results? I'm a yaoi crazy fangirl through and through. XD

The rest over on **AO3**.


End file.
